Fear of Thunder
by TORAelle
Summary: Nue x OC  DISCONTINUED... new version.
1. one

**Fear of Thunder**

_/1/_

Meshiru stretched her arms up and yawned as she finished unpacking the last box. It felt good to be back in Japan. Walking out of her bedroom, Meshiru seated herself on one of the kitchen's stools. Her white laptop sat on the kitchen counter, Meshiru sat for a moment on it until she found what she was looking for.

"Found you," Meshiru muttered quietly to herself. Scrolling down on her laptop's screen, Meshiru read the address of a building. Currently wearing a simple white t-shirt and jean capris, Meshiru walked to the door of her apartment. Quickly sliding on her wooden sandals she opened the front door went out and locked it behind her. Meshiru's face bore a small grin on it while she ran to the address of the building she was seeking.

It was almost midnight, so there was basically no one outside in the neighbourhood. Which made things easier for Meshiru, having to not run into people. The building was fairly close to her own home, so Meshiru would be able to reach it in about five minutes. Sprinting that is, which she was. Some may wonder why visit a building when it's almost midnight, but Meshiru knew that he would still be up at this time. Stopping at the corner, Meshiru took quick breaths and brung her breathing speed back to normal. She then decided to walk the rest of the way, which was only a couple of steps.

Meshiru surveyed the building before entering it. It seemed that room with the highest window was still on, so she decided to start with the top floor. Walking up to the building's front door, Meshiru attempted to open it and was surprised to find that it was unlocked. Meshiru ventured in calmly and casually. Easily finding the elevator to the building, she wandered in hoping that this was the right building. Pressing the highest number in the elevator, Meshiru stood patiently as she waited to arrive at her destination. A light 'ding' rang in the little square and Meshiru looked up as the doors began to slide open.

_'Fwoosh'_

"Eh?" Was the only sound that escaped Meshiru's lips when she saw some fire shoot out, after it vanished there was only a leg left. Tilting her head silghtly, Meshiru's eyes narrowed a bit as she saw the A-Ts on the foot of whoevers leg. Peeking her head out the elevaor and turning it to the left where the leg came from. Meshiru saw a red-haired male.

"Don't damage them before I get a chance to question them, Spitfire," A voice over by the computers said.

"It's a female," The red-haired male responded to the voice. Meshiru thought for a second. _'Spitfire? That name sounds familiar'._ The leg of Spitfire lowered and he moved over to where Meshiru stood.

"You don't look to dangerous now," He said while examining Meshiru. "Entered the wrong place, perhaps?"

"Er... I don't think so, I believe this is the right place," Meshiru said looking up at the red-haired man. Taking a step out of the elevator doorway, before it tried to close again. "I'm looking for someone named Yoshitsune," Meshiru continued while looking around the room a bit more.

"Hmmm... Follow me then," He said after a moment and began to walk over to computers. Meshiru followed curiously.

It had been about two years since she had left Japan and finally returned. Currently Meshiru wondered how her childhood friend, Yoshitsune, was doing. Yoshitsune was a couple of years older then Meshiru, but they lived beside each other when they were younger. They also started A-T at the same time. Even how close they were, Meshiru hadn't told Yoshitsune everything yet. Such as the fact that she was leader and founder of Fallen a small and elite team. Though the only member of Fallen currently is Meshiru. There was also another secret that she had hid from Yoshitsune, the fact that she was the legendary 'Dragonfly'. Dragonfly was an extremely know Storm Rider once in Japan, but recently Dragonfly had vanished. Two years after, a sighting of Dragonfly was called.

Meshiru then suddenly remebered who Spitfire was, the _Flame King_. _"Silly me, how could I forget something so simple. Perhaps that was why those A-Ts looked familiar. It was a Regalia I was looking at,"_ Meshiru silently scolded herself in her head when Spitfire had stopped walking.

"Your name?" The voice from before said. Poking her head out from behind Spitfire, Meshiru smiled warmly at the familiar face she saw.

"What do you mean 'your name'?" Meshiru questioned with a small grin as she stepped over to Yoshitsune.

"I don't believe it," Yoshitsune said suddenly with his tone changing. His eyes widened a bit as he took this all in. "How long have been back for?" Yoshitsune asked reclaiming his composure.

"About a day now," Mehsiru replied with a little nod.

"You know each other?" said the voice of Spitfire, he was looking between the two, a bit confused.

"This here is Meshiru and he is Spitfire," Yoshitsune explained shortly with a simple gesture at each named person. Meshiru place out her hand to the head and even more taller man. Spitfire took it and shook it. She reminded him of someone he knew, they were almost the same height. Probably Meshiru was about two inches shorter though. Shrugging his thoughts off, Spitfire began to wonder what those two connections were.

"We're childhood friends," Meshiru said suddenly, it was almost as if she had read Spitfire's mind.

"Have a seat," Yoshitsune said standing up and sliding over to some couches in the room. Following Yoshitsune, the three took a seat. Yoshitsune spoke again after they all sat down. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

Meshiru simply nodded her head in agreement while her mind reminsced on those memories.

Spitfire looked over at the clock before saying, "It's getting fairly late, I'm going to head home now. It's nice meeting you Meshiru."

Yoshitsune and Meshiru said their farewells to Spitfire as he went to the elevator. After he left the two continued their conversation of catching up.

"Did you stop riding, Meshiru?" Yoshitsune asked looking down where her wooden sandals sat under her feets.

Shaking her head Meshiru responded, "No, no. It's just I've only been back for a day, so I've been busy unpacking and all. And... Ah.. Um..." Meshiru paused for a moment after fumbling with her words. Letting out a sigh, Meshiru thought quickly what she should say.

"..." Yoshitsune was a bit silent, it had been a long time since they last talked,. but he never expected her to be so out of placed.

"Yoshitsune... You don't know me very well like you think you do. I never told you everything. Other then the little things," Meshiru said looking downwards at her fingers.

"I think I understand. If I could remember all of our conversations, I would realize that you never said anything about those A-Ts of yours," Yoshitsune said casually as a way to get Meshiru to relax a bit.

"You're right," Meshiru said looking up again. Leaving Yoshitsune wondering how he was right.

Putting her hand in her pocket, Meshiru pulled out something. Placing it on the coffee table that sat between the two, Meshiru slid it over for Yoshitsune to look at. He picked it up to only discover that it was an emblem to a team. There was two wings crossed over with the feathers facing upwards. Not even bothering to read the letters written on the left side, Yoshitsune had already recognized which team the emblem belonged to. He was amazed and shocked as he held the little thing in his hands.

"Meshiru... You defeated Fallen?" Yoshitsune said with absolute surprise in his voice.

"No, no. Silly Yoshitsune. Not defeated," Meshiru responded shaking her head. Yoshitsune looked at her with confusing in his eyes.

"Dragonfly," Meshiru easily explained with one word.

"How long... How long were _you_ Dragonfly?" Yoshitsune questioned even if he knew the answer before it was answered.

"A couple years now I guess," Meshiru said with a light shrug, "You see, Yoshitsune, I'm sorry I hid this for all those years. Then suddenly vanishing and not telling you where I went. It's something I live with. It's almost a burden to me. You know what Fallen and or Dragonfly is known for. To end the flight of those who abuse A-Ts. That is the Broken Road."

Looking straight at Yoshitsune with her endless black eyes, Meshiru waited for him to consume allt he information given so far. After taking in a silent breath, Yoshitsune responded.

"Broken Road?" Confusion showed all over his face, not caring if he didn't have his normal cool.

"Oh! You probably know it as the Lost Road," Meshiru fixed and saw that Yoshitsune suddenly understood.

"I always thought that the Lost Road was just a rumour," Yoshitsune said with a rare thoughtful face and then he quoted, "_'Of all the major Roads, there was one that rode the other way. A Lost Road. To be forever forgotten and to be never riden again.'_"

"Because its an unusual Road. Very different from the others. Though, through my eyes ever Road is related to the Tropheum Tower. Some wish to conquer the tower, few wish to protect it, and one wishes to destroy it," says Meshiru. Her eyes stayed ever so blank, just as they were kids. The same deep black eyes.

"So why tell me this?" Yoshitsune asked with his normal tone coming back to him.

"I want you, Yoshitsune, to become Fallen's second member," Meshiru said with a smile that told the rest.

Scratching his head, Yoshitsune nodded his head with a little grin on his face. "Just like before..."

Meshiru stood up a bright smile stayed on her face. Yoshitsune too stood up while looking over to the clock. They chatted for quite a whil. almsot two hours. Seeing Meshiru to the elevator, she gave Yoshitsune a wave goodbye as the elevator closed and brung her down the building.


	2. two

**Fear of Thunder**

_/2/_

Meshiru's eyes flickered open and she automatically rolled over to where her clock rested on the bedside table. The clock read, "1:36pm". Meshiru flopped back over and stared at her bedroom ceiling. Last night when she was heading back home from Yoshitsune's building, she saw something that seemed like a dream.

_Halfway home, Meshiru had noticed another shadow extension on the electricity pole's shadow, so out of sheer curiousity she had looked up. Only to find a somone who had a black cloak on standing upon the electricity pole. They were turned around, but she could see the basic details on them. She couldn't help, but stare at the person, something about them caught her attention. Whether it was their grey hair with a light purple tint to it or that the fact that they were someone where no one came to. Or at least back then no one did. Deep into her thoughts, Meshiru didn't notice that the figure had turned around. Tooken by slight surprise as her eyes locked into his. Mesmerized for a couple of minutes, Meshiru thoughts finally returned to her and she turned away from his gaze._

Sitting up on her bed, Meshiru placed her hand on her head. Everything seemed so foggy, so dream-like. Plopping herself back on her bed she pulled her blankets over her head. Meshiru didn't understand why, but it bothered her so much somehow. That guy she had saw last night on this early morning, had looked like someone she had met in her past before. Someone she knew for a short period of time. Rolling over to the left side of her bed, Meshiru got off and walked to the bathroom. When in the washroom, Meshiru began her daily routine which included brushing her teeth, washing her face, taking a morning shower, and then back to her room to change. Now standing in her room at the closet, Meshiru pulled out a black off-the-shoulder sweater and dark coloured jeans. She had decided while she had her shower that she would put on her A-Ts later today.

After removing her pajamas and putting on her selected clothing, Meshiru decided to cook some food. She was going to cook a lunner or lunch-dinner, a lunch and dinner, for herself. Then deciding she would make some for Yoshitsune as well. She finished cooking an hour later, including cleaning. Placing her plate of rice, chicken, and vegetables on her square dinner table. Walking back over to the kitchen Meshiru wrapped the over serving of it, after she was finished with that it looked like a litle bento box. Moving herself back over to the dinner table, Meshiru sat down and began eating.

The afternoon sunlight shined through the dark beige curtains and onto the rich chocolate walls in the living room. The cabana styled wallpaper in the kitchen/dining room was lightened by the white flower-shaped chandelier which hung above the white square table assisted with light green chairs. The natural bamboo flooring across the apartment matched perfectly in each room which had it. Finishing her meal Meshiru stood up and walked to the kitchen sink to wash it. Humming a little tune while she washed the white square plate and the black chopsticks. Washing her hands as well, Meshiru turned off the tap and picked up the meal she made for Yoshitsune. Meshiru turned off the the light to the flower-shaped chandelier and walked towards the front door. Sliding on her wooden sandals, Meshiru looked back thinking if she had missed anything. Grabbing her keys off the little holder for it, Meshiru opened the door and walked out. After locking her door behind herself, Meshiru set off to Yoshitsune's building.

The sun sat high into the sky beaming down at everything below it. There was a cool breeze blowing against Meshiru skin while she walked. Humming her tune to keep herself company, Meshiru soon came to the building. The building seemed slightly different only because it was light outside now. Making her way inside, Meshiru pressed the buttons she pressed last night. The now familiar light 'ding' told Meshiru that she came to her stop. The elevator doors slid open revealing the flourescent light lit room. Walking out calmly she figured Yoshitsune would be by the computers, again. Her wooden sandals made its usual clacking noise against the floor of the room. Before nearing the computers, Meshiru heard voices talking.

"Hello Meshiru," the voice of Yoshitsune spoke out as Meshiru turned the corner.

"Hi Yoshitsune," Meshiru naturally responded, but then she noticed a black thing in the corner of her left eye. Turning her head just slightly so she could see what it was. Meshiru eyes widened only a bit when she realized it was the same male from yesterday. She could tell he recongnized her as well because she could feel a stare on her.

"Ah, Nue. I want you to meet a friend of mine. Same goes with you Meshiru. Nue this is Meshiru. Meshiru this is Nue," Yoshitsune explained while standing up. He hovered over them because he was about a head taller, maybe less or maybe more. _"Why is it that everyone is so tall,"_ was the only thought Meshiru had while she turned to face the male. Meshiru placed out her hand as common courtesy when meeting someone new. Nue placed his hand in hers and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Meshiru," Nue said simply. Which cause Meshiru to tilt her head slightly for some odd reason before she spoke.

"Same to you," Meshiru said softly wearing a small smile on her face. "Anyways, I just stopped by to give you some food. I have to get going." Meshiru placed the cloth wrapped box onto Yoshitsune's table before turning away. She waved good-bye to the two and left the building.

Meshiru climbed the stairs to the top floor of the apartment building. Each floor was a home for someone. Meshiru was quite glad she got the top because then she would have acess to the roof, which had an amazing view. Reaching the 13th floor Meshiru walked to her door. The black door stood out from the white building walls, just as all the other black doors did. Before entering her home Meshiru leaned over the black, straight lined railing. Looking up at the sky and saw what a beautiful day it was. Perfect wind and a clear sky. The cool wind ran against her and Meshiru simply let out a happy sigh. Her time to herself was suddenly interrupted by a ringing tune that came from inside her home, the tune was her cellphone.

"Who knew my number was connected again?" Meshiru muttered tiredly to herself as she turned around to open her door. Quickly entering into her house and grabbing the cellphone off the glass coffee table. Meshiru flipped it open and spoke. "Hello?"

"Meshiru-chan!" said a voice in Meshiru's ear. The voice was female and it sounded familiar, like something she heard before. Though, it was kind of different so it made it hard to figure out who it was.

"Umm... Who are you?" Meshiru dared to say into her lime green with white lining cellphone. Meshiru listened as she heard her caller laugh.

"I'm Ine Makigami of course!" she said through Meshiru's cellphone. Meshiru finally recongnized Ine's voice.

"Eh? Ine-sama! How are you?" Meshiru said excitedly.

"Quite well and it didn't seem you changed much either," Ine said.

"Well the last time I did see you was a year ago," Meshiru responded while a smile formed on her face.

"That's still a long time," Ine said knowledgeable.

"True. Anyways what did you call for Ine-sama?" Meshiru asked her question full of curiousity.

"Come here in five minutes, you haven't been here for a while," Ine replied easily leaving Meshiru in more curiousity till she caught every word.

"Five minutes!?" Meshiru exclaimed.

"Starting now," was the last thing Meshiru heard before a 'click'. Closing her phone, Meshiru ran to her room.

Removing the sweater and putting on her white tube top and sliding on her black coat that fell just above her ankles. The clock had already begun, the test Ine gave Meshiru every now and then. Taking her A-Ts from the corner of her bedroom and rapidly put them on while sitting on her bed. She only had three minutes and fourty-seven seconds left. Dashing out to the front door, Meshiru picked up her cellphone and pocketed it. She then quickly opened and locked the door behind herself.

Ine didn't even properly state where she wanted to meet Meshiru. Sighing silently to herself, Meshiru flipped from building roof to building roof to the place she thought Ine meant. Tool Toul To's base. Not many know, but Dragonfly was part of Tool Toul To and was a tuner. Those days were pretty wild. While Meshiru made her way there she reminicsed on those memories when she was a tuner. Jumping down and doing a couple of fancy flips, Meshiru landed on the side of a river. Riding out onto the middle of the river Meshiru dashed down it leaving a trail of ice that melted one minute later. Letting out a quick breath, Meshiru walked inside Tool Toul To's base and to where Ine was usually found.

"Meshiru-chan you are..." A sudden voice said, but was soon interrupted by another's.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm nine seconds late, so what?" Meshiru said slightly irritated.

"At least you knew," Ine said while pushing her glasses up a bit. Meshiru slid into the room entirely, with the rustling noise of her jacket trailing behind.

"So what did you call me out here for?" Meshiru asked immediately.

"Not here to waste time, hm?" Ine countered with a smile.

"Actually, I have all the time to waste," Meshiru responded as her right hand stratched the back of her neck.

"I wanted to know a couple of things," Ine started with the giant windows behind her portraying the city. Ine turned around to look out the windows while Meshiru simply listened. "Your quite young Meshiru-chan. I and even you know that you have quite a talent to things related to A-Ts." Ine then paused for a moment.

"It was only a couple of years ago when you were a tuner for one of the Kings, Meshiru-chan," Ine continued after taking in a breath of air.

"And that matters because?" Meshiru asked wondering how this was all impotant.

"If I'm correct, you've been only tuning your A-Ts when damaged. What I wonder is what your A-Ts are?" Ine asked suspiciously. "I have as you know, Meshiru, quite a vast experience in tuning and I've seen many A-Ts and Regalias. So..." Ine stopped for a second to choose the simple, but right words. "I know yours aren't any ordinary A-Ts."

Meshiru frowned childishly before she spoke. "Back then you always tried getting me to assist in tuning other Kings then that King I tuned for, but I never did, did I? Well, you're absolutely right. These A-Ts aren't everyday ones."

"Its a Regalia isn't it?" Ine responded with herself turning around once again. Finally facing Meshiru, Ine sighed. "You were quite the conserved and pretty quiet one too."

"Alright. I get what you want now, Ine-sama," Meshiru sighed in defeat. Sliding over to a chair in the room she sat down and began removing her A-Ts, no Regalia. Ine smiled as she walked over, her high-heels clacking against the floor. Taking the Regalia into her hands, Ine examined it.

"This is a bit unusual," Ine began, "Why is it that the left and right A-T different from one another?"

Meshiru looked over at Ine when she had begun to speak. Ine held the simple black A-T, when worn it would go just under the knee. There wasn't much design to it, apart from the metal wing like object attached to the outside left side-heel. The right A-T, however, did not share the same feature. Instead on the pure white wheels it had _Frozen World _written on the outside of the wheels in black, with hints of blood red. 'Frozen' was written on the back wheel and 'World' on the front. When Ine touched the whiteness of the wheels she could feel a coldness attempting to freeze her blood.

"When did or how did you get these?" Ine asked out of amazment.

"I don't know. I always had them, Ine-sama," Meshiru replied truthfully. It was true she always had them, yet she couldn't remember how she had received them.

"That's intresting... Do they have a name?" Ine questioned.

"Oh yeah. They're called _Feather Icicle_ or at least the wheels are," Meshiru responded with a small nod.

"That's a suitable name," Ine commented. "I also wanted to ask you about that King you tuned back then..."

* * *

(author) Such a weird place to end the chapter, but I must. Or else I'll end up dragging it over three thousand words... probably... 


	3. three

**Fear of Thunder**

_/3/_

"I already stopped tuning others a while back now and if I'm correct that King already has a new tuner," Meshiru defensively spoke cutting Ine off in the progress.

"Yes he does have a new tuner, but I meant do you remember him, Meshiru-chan?" Ine asked causing Meshiru to think, _"What a weird question to ask."_

"Not really, but why?" Meshiru fired back at her.

"You were the perfect tuner for him. Though I think he might've forgotten you as well. You always tuned him by yourself, with no help," Ine said while returning the A-Ts to its rightful owner. Meshiru looked over at her former sensei and now friend.

"I only tuned him for a couple of months when he became the new King, Ine-sama," Mashiru said with her eyes positioned in a confused way. "I think 'perfect' is too much of a strong word."

"Believe me Meshiru-chan, I know. Plus, I just wanted to know why you decided to quit and leave. You always seemed happy to tune him," Ine sent her counter at Meshiru.

"It wasn't just about tuning him Ine-sama, but I guess I'll give you a reasonable answer. I remember why I decided to stop tuning him at least," Meshiru responded while she thought back on those times and their events. "I didn't truly enjoy tuning him when he needed it. It was because of his Regalia. That Regalia I never could stand by enough, but I really liked those days when I think about it more..." Meshiru voice changed from firm to soft to something thoughtful with slight regret. _"Perhaps she really does miss when she was a tuner more then I thought she had,"_ Ine thought thoughtfully in her mind.

Meshiru slid her A-Ts back onto her legs and the strings on the front outside fit perfectly against the figure of her legs. Looking out at the window Meshiru saw each memory flash by. The only problem was that they were very vivid and cloudy. She couldn't remember the name of the King she tuned for before. Which was extrememly strange. Though, she does remember that he was the Thunder King. At the thought of when she tuned the Thunder Regalia Meshiru's stomach flipped a bit.

"The thunder... You don't like it do you Meshiru-chan?" Ine asked after a moment of silence. Mehsiru simply shook her head and Ine understood.

"I saw you one day back then when you stayed here one night because of the horrible weather. I'm not sure you remember Meshiru-chan, but I saw you frightened for the first time with my very own eyes," Ine said sympathetically. Ine was the first to learn of the Broken Road and it's Fallen King, or more so Queen. Every since then, she had understood Meshiru much more then usual.

"I didn't understand why you tuned the Thunder King for three months before you finally left. You are truly are petrified of the thunder, aren't you?" Ine continued. She may have asked a question, but Ine actually didn't expect an answer. Yet, she received a reply in the end.

"Even I don't understand why. It didn't feel like a Thunder Regalia at first. Something about it was different, but eventually I couldn't stand it anymore, Ine-sama," Meshiru responded quietly as she turned back to Ine. Ine nodded, understanding what Meshiru had just said and didn't require her to speak more.

"We've been here for quite some time now. Why don't you head home and sleep?" Ine said looking out the window. It was true, the day had soon became night.

Nodding her head in agreement, Meshiru stood up from her seat and beckoned Ine a good-bye.

"I'll see you again soon I suppose, Ine-sama." With that, Meshiru vanished from the room.

"She didn't change much in a year, did she," Ine quietly spoke to herself.

Riding out of Tool Toul To's base, Meshiru left the thoughts of tuning the Thunder King fairly quickly. She loved the ecstasy that flying brought to her. Quickly riding on her way home, Meshiru paused for a second when she stood on a unknown building to her. Shaking off those queer thoughts, Meshiru started again and continued her way home to sleep.

* * *

**:Next Day:**

_'Plop, plat, plop, plat, Kaboom!'_

Meshiru woke up with a start, her body trembling for an unknown reason. _"It was just in my head..."_ Meshiru thought while she looked out the window to assure herself it wasn't really happening. Quickly calming down and her heart rate returned to normal. Getting off her bed, Meshiru did her daily routine.

Exiting her home, Meshiru rode out to a park she knew. The park was one that wasn't know by many people. it was basically abandoned. Meshiru was pretty surprised that she even remembered where to head. While heading to her desired destination, Mehsiru was quite glad that she accepted the chat with Ine. Smiling inside her mind, Meshiru neared the park. Eyes surveying the area seeing if there was anyone there. About a couple metres away from the spot, Meshiru saw just a couple of people. _"Strange, I didn't expect people knew this place. Even back then no one came here,"_ Meshiru thought silently to herself. Shrugging it off, Meshiru just continued her way to the little park. Sliding down the grassy hill with her A-Ts, Meshiru was tooken by surprise when she saw who it was at the park.

"It's you!" Meshiru said accidently out loud. The black cloaked figure turned around to see the newcomer. The others there didn't notice and continued playing around. Meshiru realizing she had just said that out loud, instantly covered her mouth as a instant reflex.

"I mean... Umm... You're Nue right?" Meshiru fixed quickly. Nue nodded his head before he responded.

"Then you're Meshiru from yesterday," Nue said knowing that he was right, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to visit a park I know... I didn't think there would be anyone here... I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll be leaving," Meshiru apologized for no reason at all. Thus, it caused Nue to be taken by slight surprise.

"You don't have to go," Nue said warmly, for some reason something about Meshiru was familiar, in a way.

"Oh no, I'll be a bother," Meshiru said attempting to reject Nue's offer.

"Believe me, it's fine," Nue countered. Yoshitsune had told Nue a couple of things about Meshiru yesterday when she left and Yoshitsune metioned she just moved back to Japan the other day. All the other information kind of intrested him as well.

"Umm... All right then," Meshiru gave in to the three inch taller male.

"Here I'll introduce you to everyone," Nue said as he began walking over to the group of kids. "Hey guys! This is Meshiru." Giving a small gesture to Meshiru, everyone said 'hi' to her making Meshiru feel much more comfortable. Meshiru smiled and said 'hi' to everyone as well and got to know them a bit more then she did before.

"What brings you here Nue?" Meshiru asked out of sheer curiousity while she walked along side him.

"Nothing really, just taking a break," Nue replied easily.

"I see," Meshiru said with a nod while she thought what was the actual reason she came here too. "I guess I came here for the same reason as well, hah."

"Here have a seat," Nue spoke while sitting down against a tree's trunk.

"Thanks," Meshiru said with a light smile as she sat against the tree besides Nue's. "Why don't you join the others, Nue?"

"... I don't really want to..." Nue responded while staring at a branch on the ground. Meshiru sat there blankly as her eyes followed a falling green leaf.

"You ride A-Ts Meshiru?" Nue said with a hint of surprise in his voice. He didn't noticed her A-Ts earlier, but now saw them clearly since she was sitting.

"Yeah and I can clearly see you do to," Meshiru followed on with Nue's word with an added nod. After the mentioning of A-Ts, the two began talking normally and got to know each other quite well. Couple of hours passed and they ended up learning a lot about one another. Thus, a new friendship was created. Not only that friendship was created, but friendships with everyone else there was formed as well.

"I'll see you later oaky?" Meshiru said while standing up and brushing dirt and leaves off herself.

"Yeah. Bye then," Nue replied with a small wave. Meshiru waved back as she started back up the little hill.

"Bye everyone!" Meshiru called back before they vanished from her sight. Easily hearing them all yell their good-byes back to Meshiru, Meshiru smiled as she walked around town.

* * *

(M.berry) 

Hello again! Yes I'm kind of thinking that some want to know what they talked about, but I'm lazy to type that much! Let's just say they talked... about things... like what people talk about... Hopefully you get my point. Well, let's get to my point to why I'm even typing this. Sadly, school is just around the corner,(-cough-tomorrow) and I will be chained to it. Thus, meaning that I will(-cries-) be unable to type at my normal rates. I only got about two days to type now. The PAIN! D: But, believe me I WILL NOT FAIL TO TYPE :O even though right now I want to type another part of the story... must keep myself to follow the story! No jumping around places!  
Oh yeah! One more thing left!  
-Thanks for reading and for all those who review. It means a lot, even if I'm only on the third chapter xD


End file.
